


Purple Haze

by InfinitySoundsxx



Category: Borderlands
Genre: AND SWEET, Alpha!Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Big bathtubs, F/M, Jack is possessive, Knotting, Lots of purple, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega!Siren, Wants to punch Rhys for even looking at his siren, Window Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinitySoundsxx/pseuds/InfinitySoundsxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets his hands on a siren. That's four siren's on the planet. How lucky is he? This one happens to be a rare omega and he plans to use her for his gains.<br/>Xylia means forest dweller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Haze

A purple flash erupted near the entrance to the bunker and the shriek of an female alpha stalker filled the air. The creature took a fighting stance over the ebbing glow of purple light. Hyperion guards tried to shoot but the shield the creature was wearing as powerful. Loader bots assembled around with the guards, taking aim at the creature but not shooting. They were at a simple stand off with the creature as they waited for the next move.

“Hey everybody, Jack here! I’m here to tell you that..” A pause over the echonet, “What do you mean a stalker is near the bunker?” A soft growl erupted, “What is it protecting?” Silence for a few beats, “Looked like a siren? Are you sure?” A rustle of fabric, “Well tranquilize the damn thing, send it to the preserve and bring the Siren to me.” The echo went off, much to the confusion of city of sanctuary.

Handsome Jack, the most feared CEO in the universe had just gotten his hands on a siren. The stalker must have been hers from what he assumed due to the collar they were both wearing. An alpha stalker. She was a monster, huge and vicious. Armed to the teeth to protect the Siren. He’d keep the stalker as a pet of sorts. Probably breed it for its strength and agility. As far as the Siren went, he was about to meet her. He had her brought up to Helios and left in his pent house. She was unconscious still and he had his personal team of medics check her out. She was a siren alright and from the doctor's report she was an omega. 

From what he’s seen most Siren’s out of all of the six had been alpha’s with one beta. An Omega Siren probably wasn’t unheard of but to have her right in the palms of his hands was just amazing to the alpha CEO. He wondered if She would join him in his endeavor to wake the warrior and rule the universe. Probably not, but he could hope couldn’t he? He reached his door, punching in the code to the door and resetting it behind him as he entered. His PA Rhys did a good job keeping her safe until he got there. Having reset his code after the doctors his fixed her up. He greeted Rhys at his bedroom door, dismissing the other alpha to leave so he could check out his new Omega siren. 

He opened the door, hearing the soft breathing of the siren as she slept, the purple light from Elpis casting a glow over her sleeping form. Her tattoos glowed even brighter, she was healing herself from the inside out. He just stood and watched the soft rise and fall of her chest as she dreamed and healed. He could smell her strong scent, she was going to go into heat soon. He could play this to his advantage. Her soft purple curls spread out over the pillows on his bed. She was like a beautiful dessert just waiting for him to devour. If he had his way, She’d be his and help him open the vault and destroy those stupid vault hunters while they were at it. He wanted to know her skill. His daughter could hack computers, act like an artificial intelligence. He knew Lilith could disappear and reappear in a blast. Maya could lock someone in a bubble and zap their energy. This one had to have something equally as powerful. If that stalker she had was any hint, she might be able to phase into one. He’d have to see.

He edged closer, not wanting to tempt waking her up and hearing himself a punch for scaring her. His eyes roamed over the tattoo’s that covered her left side. They were a blue hue, just like a typical Siren but they glowed with purple undertones that matched the long curls on her head. He smiled to himself. She was beautiful. She had such soft features. One would never know she had been living in the rough jungles of Pandora for years. He wondered if her eyes wear the same violet color of her hair. She smelled delicious to him. She had a unique scent he couldn’t place, a mix of the exotic flowers that grew where she normally lived perhaps and fine scent of a secret waterfall. Maybe he was imagining those smells but those were the images that erupted in his mind as he took in her smell. He had to know though, what was her name and what was she doing near his bunker. He didn’t want to wake her. Let her sleep for as long as she needed, he’d be keeping her awake soon enough if he was right about her heat coming soon. 

 

_______

Jack sat in his bedroom, watching the lava flows on Elpis, the events that happened just five years ago still caused the occasional ache through the scar on his face. He was able to mask that. Literally. The omega soon stirred, the day cycle on Helios soon started up, his watch chirping at him that it was 6:30. Jack looked over towards the bed, seeing the purple haired Siren suddenly become aware of her surroundings, “Hey kitten, relax. You’re safe.” She eyed him, untrust rolling off her in waves. Jack got up and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge near her, “Where am I? Where is my alpha?” Jack raised an eyebrow as she inched away from him, “Alpha? You have an alpha? Ohhh right. The stalker. She’s fine. I promise.” He pulled up a monitor from the head of the bed and pulled up the feed to the preserve, finding the Stalkers enclosure and showing it to her. 

She grabbed the monitor, watching as the giant stalker walked in it’s large and spacious enclosure. She seemed fine from her perspective but she was still unsure. Even being in the jungles of Pandora, she knew who Jack was. Now as to why she was sitting on his bed, looking straight at the multi-color eyed male was another question. She backed up from the monitor, keeping a guarded stance on the bed as he got up, “Not that I expect you to trust me, but listen, Pumpkin. I’m not letting you go just yet.” He stood in front of the bed, easily blocking the doorway from letting her escape. She eyed the open door, maybe if she phased quick enough she could escape. But then she’d be stuck on this space station. For now she’d have to listen to what the masked CEO had to say.

 

She reclined back against the headboard, “Good good. Alright sweetheart, Let’s start off with your name?” He smiled at her, not a predatory smile but one to tell her he’s not a threat. She was silent for several minutes, causing Jack to sigh, “I promise, I’m not going to hurt you. If I did you’d know it and you’d be under my control by now.” She bit her lip and glanced back at the window then at him, “Xylia. It’s Xylia.” He smiled and clapped his hands together, “Well that’s a beautiful name for you, kitten.” He got up and walked towards the bed again, “Now..I’m sure you can tell I’m an alpha but I figured we could get to know each other.” He gave her his signature smile, one that he used to try to get into people's pants. She was suspicious but she didn’t seem to have much of a choice. She shifted on the bed. “Why did you bring me here?”  
“That’s a good question, pumpkin! I’m glad you asked.” He walked over and sat down beside her, “See you’re a siren and I just needed to talk with you. I think you can help out a bit.” He watched her as she shifted away from him a bit, hurt crossing over his face, “Aw pumpkin, don’t be scared. I have no reason to hurt you.” He pouted a bit as she watched her, studying his expression. He watched her eyes dart all over his face. He was kind of shocked when she got right in his personal space, not that he minded. She smelled delicious. The same mix of exotic flowers and clean spring water filled his nostrils as he caught her scent, and oh how he wanted to scent her. Not just catch a whiff from her close proximity. Her fingers went to the edges of his masks and he snapped back to reality as he grabbed her wrists gently to stop her, “Ah ah ah, those aren’t for you to play with sweetheart.” She didn’t look frightened as his touch as soft and reassuring that, though she did nothing wrong by touching them, she shouldn’t mess with them lest she find the face under it a real horror. She looked at his mismatched eyes and tilted her head to the side before leaning in close to scent him. 

He was floored, she scented him, she was scenting him. Her demeanor shifted and she relaxed. He had made sure he had cleaned up before coming back home to the omega in his bed. His usual alpha scent masked with blood and gunpowder but here he was clean from that. His alpha musk must have calmed her down or at least triggered her to be at ease around him. He appreciated it as she sat back on the bed in front of him, his hands still on her wrists. She didn’t move to have her let him go. They sat in silence, just eyeing each other for several long movements before Jack broke it, “Hey you hungry? I can make us something to ea-” He was cut off by lips on his, she kissed him gently, feeling her real ones against the ones of his mask. He could still feel but it wasn’t the same. He closed his eyes as his molded against hers, his hands moving up her arms to hold her shoulders. Several seconds passed until they broke apart, he could still feel her lingering there on his skin, “Yeah. I could eat. I know you can smell it, my heat coming up. I’ve got a day, two at the most before it hits..” She looked to the side, she expected him to leave her there during her heat. She had endured before without a human alpha to help her through it. Her stalker did her best. Protected her, kept her cool when she peaked, kept her fed and hydrated but it wasn’t the same as with another person.

He nodded and moved to get up, his eyes still roaming over her face, “Alright well..you’re welcome to stay here for it..I’m willing to help you through it. I suppose you’ve never experienced one with a human like me so..this will be an experience.” He smiled warmly at her as she nodded, relaxing on the bed, “It’s been a day since I have eaten so we should start with that.” He nodded and nodded his head towards the rest of his home, “Come on. I’ll show you around.” He walked out of the bedroom, hearing the soft footfalls of her naked feet on the floor of his kitchen. She looked around, everything was clean and minimal. Sharp lines, lots of reflective surfaces. He had the same giant windows in the living room as he had in his bedroom. Eplis was shining through, casting purple spots all over the room.

He watched her as he cooked. She did have the same violet eyes as her hair. They were a softer shade though, not as harsh to look at, in the right light he swore they glowed like her tattooes. She quietly walked back to the kitchen, looking over what he was fixing for them. She smiled as she took in the smell of the cooking meat. She didn’t realize how hungry she was until she smelled the food cooking, “Thank you..for your kindness,” Jack felt her hand on his forearm, “Hey don’t mention it, cutie, having a beauty such as yourself in my home is a rare treat.” He kind of lied. He had had a lot of people in his bed, he had maybe helped one other omega through their heat but he usually fucked them then kicked them out of his bed, or if they didn’t satisfy them he’d airlock them the next day. He could sense something different within this woman. She was innocent to the rest of pandora, to him. Hopefully he could kept her close so that she’d never have to learn of that. 

They sat in silence as they ate, devouring the meal he prepared for her, she sat contented and full at the dining table across from him. He chuckled softly as he gathered the empty dishes and silverware and put them away in the dishwasher. He was glad for the convenience of technology. He watched her out of the corner of his eyes, she was admiring the moon again. She looked radiant in the purple hues. She was peaceful, at ease almost. She didn’t know what could happen. He could collar her and use her to charge the vault key. Instead, he planned to keep her around to just use for fun. Never hurt to have a good bit of arm candy around. 

He walked back over to her, brushing his thumb over her chin and turning her head to look at him, “Hey there, how about we go lay down..get comfortable for a while. I know it’s morning but-” He felt her lips on his thumb, kissing it softly. He groaned as she eyed her with a sultry gaze, he was already at half mast from it. Maybe that was her power, if so he could dig it. He had enough energy to go for hours. She pulled away and got up, “I think I need a shower first. I’ve been out in the wild for a while.” Tease. She was teasing him already. He growled low, “Mhhmm I think I should help you get clean.” She smiled as she let him guide her back to his bedroom, in there was the master bath and it was huge. She walked in slowly after he let her go to get the tub filled. 

The floor was white marble tile. It was cold beneath her bare feet. There were splashes of red and black throughout the decor. It seemed to match the rest of jack’s penthouse in grandeur only. While his kitchen, living room, dining room were shades of yellow and green with reflective surfaces. The floors in the living room were carpeted with a grey color to offset all the bright hues. In his bedroom, Jack had chose purples. Deep and dark purples. The carpet was plush and soft under her bare feet, and black to go along with the dark romantic feeling she got when she looked at the colors. His bedding was a dark violet while the walls were a dark shade orchid. It reminded her of the flowers that she lived around in her jungle home. The small love seat in the corner was a shade of amethyst with dark pandoran oak trimmings. His headboard was large and padded with dark gray buttons that punctuated the squared pattern. The rest of his bedroom furniture was the same pandoran oak with silver fixtures. She loved the color to be honest. Now the bathroom was bright. White with little punctuations of red. There were read curtains on the windows, a small red patterned arm chair in the corner. The bath mats were red and soft. The vanity was beautiful as well. Made out of what looked like diamonds, it sparkled in the soft light that filtered in from the ceiling lights. Jack had made sure they weren’t the harsh florescent lights that the rest of Helios used. Jack watched her as filled the tub with water, she was admiring his handy work with decorating. To be honest, it was probably because she never had such luxuries. The tub itself was probably as big as the pond that pooled under her waterfall home. It was big enough to fit four people in without them needing to touch. It took looked like it was made out of diamonds. The omega looked at Jack through the mirror then at the tub, seeing the water sparkle and gleam. She had never seen water do that. Except for one time, she and her alpha were stuck in a cave for one of her heats. The cave had a soft blue glow due to the shining crystals that covered walls and ceiling of the cave. There was also a small pool of water that held the same crystals but that had a softer edge due to the water. The crystals ebbed and glowed, they somehow created their own light. 

She turned and stepped closer to the tub, looking back at Jack, “I have everything you need. Towels, soaps, shampoos. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” He held his hand out for her and she stepped closer. She couldn’t explain it. She didn’t know him at all but she felt at ease around him. His scent was everywhere and she wanted it on her. It was like a security blanket. The only other scent she allowed on her was her stalkers scent but Jack didn’t seem to mind it. Probably considering they were two very different species and that he didn’t feel the need to protect her from her stalker. She stepped in between his legs, allowing him to undress her. She was dressed to be out in the wild. Covered but practical. She was never too far away from her stalker and it’s natural shield that protected her as well. The cloth covered her chest and midsection, leaving her midriff exposed. Jack noted the cute little belly button she had. She wore tight but easy to move in pants. They kept her cool and she could easily run without restriction. He wondered if the blue tattoo went all the way down her side. Her left breast had the a pretty blue swirl over it. Spirals coming off the main tendril with a five petaled flower around her nipple. Jack ran his fingers over the tattoo on her shoulder and arm, seeing it give a faint soft glow. He smiled at this, all he wanted was to get his scent all over her, fill her with his knot. He couldn’t help but touch her. His primal instinct coming to a head as he heard the com at his door go off, “Jack it's ms Rhys, did you forget we had that meeting with the department heads?” Jack growls at the com and leans his head on her arm, “Sorry kitten, gotta take care of this.” 

She watched as Jack left the bathroom. She shrugged as she turned off the tap to the tune and shed the rest of her clothes, and eased herself over the edge of tub and into the warm waters. She heard yelling coming towards the bathroom and the foot falls of two people. She pulled her knees to get chest to cover herself as Jack and Rhys stepped past the threshold, “Hey that's close enough kid.” Jack growled out low to his PA. He didn't want another alpha anywhere near her. He knelt down beside the tub next to her, brushing a thumb over her cheek, “Hey listen, I've got some work to take care of but I'll be back here soon okay? I'll have someone deliver you some lunch. You just enjoy yourself here in the tub for a while okay, gorgeous?” Xylia nodded and smiled at him, not noticing that Rhys was inching closer to the tub and to her, “Didn't I say that was close enough, brat?” Jack out another growl that sounded more savage than the last one. His teeth bared at him as if to say “I know you're my PA but I won't hesitate to rip your lungs out.” Rhys gave him a small huff in annoyance and submitted to backing up, but only just enough. Jack looked back at the pretty little omega in his tub and gave her a kiss before leaving, “I'll be back darling, you just relax.” He pushed Rhys out back out orders and insults as they left. She dipped down to her nose under the water, sighing contently as the warm water relaxed her worn muscles. 

Jack sat through the meeting with the different department heads, bored out of his mind. He had an omega back in his bathtub that was a day maybe hours away from going into heat and he was here listening to the logistics department talking about mail delivery within Helios and in the city of opportunity. He flipped open his mini com on his watch, and pulling up the feed in his pent house. She wasn’t in the kitchen or in the living room. Bedroom was empty. He flipped to the feed for his bathroom. She was still in the tub. Having found the soaps and shampoos he had prepped before he was pulled away to this snore fest. He zoomed in, seeing her skin soapy from the luxury bars he had in ample supply. He inwardly groaned as her hands traveled over her tanned skin. Working the dirt and sweat of her body. He wished he could be there to do it for her. He’d worship that body of hers. He felt a nudge to his leg and an angry look from Rhys, rolling his eyes as he turned off the the feed on his watch and looked back up at the stammering beta that was going over costs of boxes and envelopes. 

Jack continued to listen to the different heads, the next one up was weapons, they were launching a new model of elemental tech for the conference call and according to testing they were having trouble maintaining the explosive specs without causing the gun to fall and blow up in the user's face. “Listen, Johnson..” Jack leaned on the table, waving his hand, “What are you using the explosive component stable until firing? You have to have a binding agent to keep the gun powder and other chemicals intact and separate. Now what I’ve read from the testing analysis and gun set up is that..” The beta finally interrupted him, bad move. “It’s Jones..Sir..” The beta froze, feeling his blood run cold, regretting the interruption. This was it, he’d be airlocked for sure. Jack gave him a long, hard look, his mixed matched eyes boring right through the young beta, “Right. Johnson,” He planned to airlock the beta after he was done helping his new omega out. He’d harbor this for a while and give the squirming beta the false sense of security. Nah, that doesn’t sound like fun. He pulled out his pistol and shot him in the arm, “Try doing making the chemical mix right and packaging it right within the gun, then retest it and see how that works out. Got it?” He smiled back at the bleeding man at the other end of the table, whimpering and nodding as he held the bullet wound. “I think that’s enough for today. We’ll finish this in about ten days, guys.” He hopped up out of his seat, Rhys following him closely as the other department heads gathered around the wounded man.

“Jack that was a little..harsh..” Rhys followed beside him, looking through the notes about the elemental conference call project. “Now now Rhysie if you don’t put them in their place then they won’t know any better. I can’t have people interrupting me before I’ve finished.” He smacked Rhys in the chest as they turned into his office, “So ten days..why ten days?” Jack stopped and looked back at his PA, growling low, “None of your business, you just do your job while I’m out okay? I’m sure you can handle things if they begin to get real hairy.” 

Jack punched in the code to his office, as Rhys followed in, watching as the made his way up to the large desk in front of the view of Elpis. Rhys figured it had to be the beautiful omega that was in his tub before he dragged him to the meeting. And if he was right, she was going into heat within the day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chapter fic. This is my siren OC. More about her in story. Read, enjoy, constructive criticism welcome. <3


End file.
